He Needn't Worry
by Valentinesbullet
Summary: Tseng wants to know why Sephiroth doesn't take him home. He knew he was staying with Cid and Vincent. How will Sephiroth explain?


**Note: For future reference, this is when the twins are about 6 years old. This is like a prelude to A Crazy But Love-Filled Family.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own squat except for the twins…as usual.**

**STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTST**

"You know…I've noticed that we either go out or to my house when we meet. Why not yours?"

Sephiroth spews his coffee back into his cup and puts it down as he clears his throat. Tseng was looking at him incredulously because of the coffee scene…and also with curiosity because of his question.

"I…I have my reasons."

"I doubt there's a big secret since I know you're staying with Cid and Vincent…so humor me."

Sephiroth sighs and leans back in his chair as he contemplates what to tell the Turk. Why were they not going to his house? Simple really. It was because of the twins. They weren't necessarily bad…he just didn't want to bring Tseng home to a disaster. There were days that were quiet when he came home…and some days when he wished he had come later. Like when it rained a few days ago. The boys tore up the backyard until it was muddy, and then decided to run through the house, getting mud _everywhere_. He had walked through the door, and not only did the sound of Cid yelling meet him, but also the sight of poor Vincent cleaning up the mess. He had offered his help, and the twins were also told to help since they were the ones who made the mess in the first place.

"Sephiroth? Are you alright?"

"Hmm? Yes…I was just thinking. It might be a good idea to show you rather than tell you."

"That's fine. I'm ready when you are."

The ex-General sighs and pushes away his backwashed coffee as the raven pays the bill, and the two make their way to Cid's house. Once they reach the door, Sephiroth hesitates for a moment and turns to Tseng.

"Are you sure?"

"I've stared Death in the face and walked away. I don't think anything is scarier than that."

Sephiroth cringes at the memory of the Temple of the Ancients, and then frowns. "I'm sorry about-"

"Enough. If I hadn't forgiven you, I wouldn't be here," Tseng interrupted.

"…alright."

Sephiroth felt some of the burden on his shoulders lift at the confirmation of being forgiven. Hopefully it would stop the nightmares he didn't have the heart to tell the Turk about. He turns back to the door and opens it cautiously, and sighs with relief when he finds Vincent cooking dinner with one of the twins-Lance. It was quiet, too. At least so far. Gaia only knew what Hunter and Cid were up to.

The child did not go unnoticed by Tseng. "You were worrying about having a little brother?"

"Not necessarily-"

That's when child number two decided to enter. Hunter charges into the kitchen with a lit stick of dynamite, which Sephiroth swiftly snatches from him and snuffs out, and the younger pouts.

"Aww…no fair Seraph."

"You know better that to play with your father's dynamite. Especially lit."

"Yeah…and when I tell you _not to touch_."

Cid walks in from the back door in the kitchen, and immediately grabs a toothpick from a cabinet and sticks it in his mouth. This also did not go unnoticed by Tseng, who had gotten over his shock of the second child.

"You're not smoking Cid."

"I had to stop smoking because of the twins. Where the hell were you?"

"Not here." Tseng side-glances at Sephiroth, who coughs and looks away, before continuing. "Twins?"

Vincent was the one to answer. "We were only expecting Hunter, and Cid started to worry when I didn't have the energy to get out of bed one day. He had the doctor come, but he said the baby was just growing healthily. You can imagine how surprised we were when Lance came, too."

A noise of disgust makes itself known from Hunter's mouth, and he promptly walks over to his brother, grabs his hand, and makes his way up the stairs.

"Come on Lance…they'll start getting weird and emotional like little girls soon."

"Emotional? Little girls? Say that to my face ya little shit!" Cid fumes as he moves toward the stairs that Hunter had disappeared from, but Vincent stops him.

"Honestly, Cid. You're going to teach hi bad manners with all of your swearing."

"I'm gonna swear, and I'm gonna drink my fuckin' tea. You already took away smoking!"

"I probably added ten years to your life, too."

"How am I supposed to light my dynamite now when I'm fighting?"

"You've managed just fine with fire materia."

"It takes too long!"

Sephiroth took the chance to drag Tseng up to his room while the couple began their bickering over miniscule things. He had heard the stories one too many times anyway. After closing his bedroom door, the man sits on his bed, and Tseng joins him with amusement.

"That wasn't a big deal at all was it? Typical Cid with the addition of a pyromaniac child that makes enough noise for both himself and his brother. Does he always boss him around by the way?"

"I fear for Lance's sanity if that answers your question."

"Please tell me he hold conversations."

"Yes. He's normal. Just quiet today because he doesn't care for strangers when he first meets them."

Tseng lays back on the bed, and Sephiroth quickly takes the opportunity to give the man some much needed affection. Only did a loud knock on the door followed by, "Are you kissing your boyfriend?", did he stop.

"It was an innocent question."

"In Hunter's terms, kissing means sex. You can thank Cid for that."

"If he were older, I would've said 'to hell with it' and have my way with you."

Sephiroth raises and eyebrow. "Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"Not since we take turns."

"I see your point."

"Seraph!"

"Hunter, go play with your brother!"

"He went back downstairs to help Momma cook dinner!"

"You help them too then."

"Nooooooo! Play with me!"

Sephiroth sighs and lightly kisses the Turk under him before getting up.

"My brother awaits…"

"Do you mind if I take a nap? Rufus has been pretty demanding lately."

"Not at all. I'll need some of my own entertainment when I'm done playing with Hunter. So rest up."

Sephiroth smiles slyly at the other man and then leaves the room.

**STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTST**

**BTW…credit of the nickname 'Seraph' goes to Dracoqueen22. Reviews please…and no flaming!**


End file.
